1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known in which a top portion of an LED chip is covered with a phosphor-containing resin (See e.g. JP-A-2012-009905). In the light-emitting device, color of light emitted from the LED chip to transmit through the resin is mixed with color of fluorescence light emitted from the phosphor in the resin. Thus, the mixed color is perceived as the emission color of the light-emitting device.
However, the light emitted from the LED chip and inputted to the phosphor-containing resin includes a component to be scattered and decayed by the phosphor as well as a component to transmit through the resin and a component to excite the phosphor.
Thus, if the top portion of the LED chip is covered with the phosphor-containing resin as in the light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2012-009905, the emitted light may be scattered in the phosphor-containing resin over the LED chip where the luminous flux is most concentrated. That is, the amount of luminous flux extracted from the light-emitting device may be significantly reduced due to the light scattering caused by the phosphor.
On the other hand, a light-emitting device is known in which the phosphor is not disposed over the LED chip where the luminous flux is most concentrated and an inorganic material such as glass containing phosphor is disposed on the side of the LED chip (See e.g. JP-A-2007-273754).